


미스 에익전트 ~ Miss Agent

by Celicija



Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: 9muses - Freeform, M/M, Miss Agent, Primma Donna, Ryu Sera - Freeform, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celicija/pseuds/Celicija
Summary: He knew it. Hongseob knew it for some time already. But he was OK. At least he said so.But then came the message for the night. Everything should change. Now.~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~based on Nine Muses 'Miss Agent'Story also on Wattpad





	미스 에익전트 ~ Miss Agent

**알겠어** **속아주겠어**

I rub my eyes a bit. The sun shines. The night is over. Finally.

I look next to me. My boyfriends lays there and sleeps.

I stand up and walk over to the kitchen where I make breakfast for both of us. Nothing big, because I can't cook but at least egg and some bread and so one.

I hear a yawn from behind when I placed the last plate on the table. I turn around.

"Good morning, babe", he smiles at me. I smile back. "Morning."

We eat together and he talks a bit. About his work, about his friends. I quietly listen to him. Just like every morning.

"How are you today?" " **I'm ok** ", I smile at him. And he smiles back.

We stand up from breakfast table. He went to our room and changes for his work. Meanwhile I clean up the kitchen. I sigh a bit.

I'm definitely not fine. But who is it?  
I guess no one really. Everybody has their problems.

Changsun steps out of the room. "See you later, Seobie", he says from the front door. "See you!", I answer him.

The door closes. I sit down on the chair in the kitchen again and look around.

I should get a job as- oh, Changsun missed his phone here. I take it. Maybe I could bring it him now.  
When I get up I realize the message on the screen.

Not again. This can't be true.

'창민❤️: We should meet again tonight. :D'

I sit down immediately again. I don't really know this person, but I know her relationship to Changsun.

Not as I would care. At least not that much. He still lives with me, right? Tze

**I think I'll go crazy.**

" **Just tell me if you're gonna leave me! Don't be deceived like that!** ", I already shout against the wall.

This girl and his relationship makes me angry. It makes me sad.

**It's sad, but it's ok. My tears are ok.**

He goes to this dates so often. And I? I sit alone in our bed and think about how this girl has his heart. How they eat and talk, how the cuddle and kiss. But I don't say anything. **Whatever you do, it's ok.**

The time passes. And I remember the message again. **Alright, where tonight?**

I guess I won't get an answer until Changsun comes back. Looks like I'll follow him tonight again. If he'll go there.  
I'll see.

I put on my shoes on and leave my apartment. I'll go shopping a bit. Some bread, milk and so one.

Maybe I can think about something else.  


"Hey, Seobie. I'm back", I hear Changsun yelling. I go to him and take his jacket of.

He drags me into a hug. He's good in acting like he love me.

"How was your day?", he asks softly.  
"Good. I met some friends", I lie fast. But he believes it.

He has no idea I know about his relationship.

"Here. You forgot your phone", I smile faked.  
"Thank you." He takes it. I see how he opens the message of this girl.

We walk together to the kitchen and eat something.

"You know, I'll leave later again, meet a friend. Are you ok with that?"

**My heart pounds at the meaningless questions.**

"Yeah sure." "Thank you."

After we finish eating he stands up. He kisses me soft on the forehead and the lips and then leave the apartment again.

** Ok, I'll be deceived.  **

 

~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~

 **알겠어** **속아주겠어**  
**_algesseo sogajugesseo_ **  
** Ok, I'll be deceived **  
_~Ryu Sera_

 

 

 **난** **숨죽여** **지켜봐**

I grab my keys and follow Changsun. Of course quiet. I don't want him to catch me.

He already sits in his car when I arrive at the street. I run to my own car and drive after him.

It's a long way until is stops at a restaurant. Luckily for me it has big windows, so I can just park at the other side of the street.

He drives to the original parking stations and get out of his car.

His so beloved one already sits in the Restaurant. They greet each other with a hug and he sits down.

I clearly see, how they talk and laugh.

Changsun didn't go to a restaurant in months, maybe years. Why is he like this? Why don't he just say me that it's over?

They're so happy together. He never were like this with me. I'm pretty sure.

I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend I'm happy while the person I love fucks someone else anymore. I'll have to decide.

" **Tonight, tonight, tonight boy** ", I quietly mumble.  
**Tonight I'm gonna be so bad.**

I have enough of this. This have to end. Right. Now. My pain when I leave won't be that hard as the pain I feel right now.

I see how Changsun bent to that girl. And in this moment a car drives through my view. Of course.

It's probably better like this. They kissed and I would've started crying even more.

I punch against the steering wheel. This whole situation makes me angry and sad. I don't want this anymore.

But **I can't stop my love**.

One waiter brings the two their food. And it really doesn't look that cheap. So Changsun spends more money on this girl instead on me.

He doesn't even pay our cheap toast at home.

I watch them how they eat, how they talk and how the laugh.

I want to sit there. I want to be her. But I'm not.

They both sit there for almost an hour. And I? I watch them. Again. As if it would change something.

Then, finally, they stand up. Changsun also give the girl her jacket.

Why can he be such a gentleman? And why not to me?

Before they can leave the restaurant I drive back home.

I didn't even realized that I cried the whole time. Oh well, I have to hurry, put some make-up on so Changsun won't realize.

 **Tonight I wasn't there.**  
I leave my car and go the stairs up to our apartment. I open the door.

Before Changun could come home I tidy the kitchen.  
Then I sit down on our couch. I look at a picture of us.

" **I'll pretend I don't know anything** ", I whisper. I keep back my tears. " **And smile**."

" ** I'll quietly watch you ** ." 

~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~

 **난** **숨죽여** **지켜봐**  
**_Nan sumjukyeo jikyeobwa_**  
**I'll quietly watch you**  
_~Ryu Sera_

 

 

 

 **오늘** **밤** **널** **지워가**

I turn off the lights. **I'll hide myself in the darkness**.

" **I don't want to see you** ", I whisper.

The door opens loudly and I hear how Changsun puts off his jacket and shoes.

"Hongseob, are you still awake?", he asks.  
I'm quiet. I cry a bit at the sound of his voice.

I hear how he goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge.

I cuddle closer into my light white jacket I normally wear at the evening,

He have it to me for my 19th birthday. It was a woman jacket but it was wonderful for me and I love it.

The white fabric is a bit too big for me. It almost reaches my knees.  
I once just whore white shorts to it.

I know exactly how he said that I look really cute with it. His smile was so beautiful. I really believed he loved me.

I hear the door of our room. "Hongseob?", he shouts panicked. Like he would care where I am.

He runs through the apartment until he reaches the living room. He turns on the lights.  
"Hongseob, what happens?", he asks worried.

Changsun tries to come to me and hug me but I retreat.  
"What's wrong?"

I sob. " **I...can not love you anymore** ", I say to him. "What...what are you talking about?"

" **I found out the whole truth.** I saw you with that girl...in the restaurant...how you talk...and laugh", I cry quietly.

"Babe, that's-" "Don't! Don't even try! **This is your true self**. **You and me, it's over**!", I yell at him.

I walk toward the door. Before he could say something I interrupt him again. " **Even with out you, I'm ok, even if I leave you, I'm ok. I don't care!** "

"Hongseob!" I fast run away. I don't know what he would do to me now. But I know...he has this aggressive issues.

So, what could he do to me?

It's better to leave fast. Before he could get me.

I run. Out if the apartment, the stairs down to the street. Without shoes or anything warm.

I hear him yelling my name behind me. He wouldn't get me. Whatever he tries.

It's really cold outside, but I don't care. I run to my car as fast as I can. And before he could reach me, I sit at the seat and close it.

I hide a bit in it. Hopefully he would go away soon.

Changsun punches the windows of the car and yell something.  
I cry quietly. And I don't understand him. I'm glad about this.

But then he finally leaves and I breathe in relief.

I lay my hands on the steeling wheel and in them my head.

It's over now. It's better like that. I feel...relieved...finally.

I'll start something else.

** I'll erase you tonight. **

~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~

 **오늘** **밤** **널** **지워가**  
**_oneul bam neol jiwoga_ **  
** I'll erase you tonight **  
_~Ryu Sera_

  
  
  
  
**~ <>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading this story. ^^
> 
> It was really fun for me to write this. I mean, I'm on vacation right now but it's to hot to do anything but writing story's.
> 
> I really love the song 'Miss Agent' from Primma Donna and ChangSeob is my male OTP, like you maybe know.  
> I think it's fun to write your own story from cool songs. I'll never stop doing this.
> 
> Well, there will be a Sequel, which will be based on 9Muses 'Sleepless Night'. It just fits really well. ^^
> 
> I hope you will read that story as well.  
> I love you, my Rüpel-Rapper


End file.
